Luke and Lorelai
by ahbat
Summary: I luke and lorelai love story. Some Rjess but not until later chapters! big fan of LL so read on. Dont forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in Hammers and Veils.

Chapter 1

"You know it would mean a lot to me if you came. You don't have to act like your having fun. You can just sit and act grumpy like the world is coming to an end" Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

"Naw, I am pretty busy, but hey I will see you tomorrow ok?" Luke said about to pull the curtain back that led to his small apartment.

"What is your problem? I know that you don't want me to marry Max, but why cant you just be happy for my sake?" Lorelai said, getting upset.

"I don't have a problem! I support whatever decision you make. Its not like my feelings have ever mattered to you. All you think about it yourself." Luke said enraged. Why did he love this woman so much? "Lock the door on the way back to your party."

"Go to hell!" she said. Why did she love this man so much. He was half way up the stairs by now when he replied, "Back at ya!"

Lorelai was in the process of locking the door when she realized that she would be married soon. She didn't want to leave things this way with Luke. She marched up to his apartment and knocked on the door. "hold on, hold on." he said gruffly. He opened the door and his face softened. "What?"

"I just didn't want to leave things that way. You're my best friend and if you say your busy then your busy." said.

"Thanks," he smiled "that means a lot. Shouldn't you get back to your party?"

"OH, yeah your right I should get back." she said glancing at her watch. " Well see ya later." Luke nodded. Just as he opened the door for her, she turned around and pressed her lips to his. Whoa, he thought, what the hell is she doing? Without thinking her grabbed her waist and kissed her back. Whoa, she thought, what the hell am I doing? I'm engaged. They quickly pulled apart when they heard a person say " Lorelai?" in the doorway. Max Medina.

TBC

R+R 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai quickly broke away from Luke. "Max! We were just..." She had no idea what she had just done or why she had done it.

Luke quickly explained. " It's not her fault. I kissed her. She tried to stop me." Luke was ranting.

Max looked at Lorelai,"Is this true?"

Lorelai looked at Luke who looked as if he might pass out sighing she replied "Yeah. its true." _I hate myself. Why am I letting him do this for me. I'm an idiot. _

Max glared at luke and said "Lets go, Lorelai."

Lorelai began leading the way out when she turned around to see Max trying to punch Luke.

"Whoa" Luke said as he quickly defended himself my pushing Max away causing him to fall.

Max got up and whispered, "Bastard."

Lorelai continued to walk out. The tears began to flow.

It had been totally silent on the walk back to the party when Max said "Are you okay?"

_Haha, am I ok? Am I ok? That's real funny genious. "_Yeah, im fine thanks. Um. This has been a lot of drama for one night, do you mind if I just head home?"

Max was clearly upset but he agreed anyway. "Just tell everybody that I wasn't feeling well ok?" Lorelai said.

"Ok." Max leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head causing him to kiss her on the cheek.

"I will see you later." she said. When Max was out of sight she started running to Luke's. _Am i making the right choice marrying Max? _she thought as she entered Luke's Diner.

TBC R+R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door. "Luke?" Lorelai said.

His heart almost jumped out of his body as he ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hi?" was all that he could manage to say.

"Hey! Uh, can I come in?" she said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, sure. Uhh. Come on in." he said "Sorry if the place is a mess, but you already knew that didn't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Uh, so are you busy, because I can come back."

"Nope. Do you need something?" he said, clearly confused as to why she had come back. '_I thought she would be happy i saved her relationship'he thought. _

"Uh, i wanted to know why you did what you did. Earlier i mean?" _Ok...calm down, Lorelai. He was just being a friend. I was the one that pounced on him! Just take it easy. Don't say something that you will regret._

"What do you mean?" he asked walking towards his closet to change his shirt, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

_'Oh Lord, is he really gonna play this game?' she thought, 'Damn it ..he must not be interested. Figures he just wants to be friends and...WHOA!' she thought as he removed his shirt, 'He definatly should not keep that locked up in 'barnwear' _"You know, the whole covering for me thing after the kiss. It was kind of unexpected."

"Oh. Well I just thought that it would be the best way to deal with it. I mean you know..it was just a spir of the moment thing. We weren't really thinking clearly, so you know." he said as he put on a grey t-shirt. She looked a little dissapointed. "It just a spir of the moment thing...right?" he askes with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Definatly. Just a spir of the moment thing!" she said trying so unbelievably hard to sound truthfull. She even added a little laugh at the end to make it sound more sincere.

Luke nodded. _'Damn' he thought, 'She's not interested. _"So I have an early delivery in the morning so I should get to bed. Is that all you need?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, that's all." '_Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong' she thought as she was walking out the door._

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Probably. Just a spir of the moment kind of gal," she said breaking down into tears "Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Lorelai." '_Was she crying?' he thought as he looked at his calender for the next day. 'October 23, 2003 none.'_

TBC. I hope it doesnt suck. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. IT WILL TAKE TWO SECONDS BECAUSE I TAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So many people have asked why I do short chapters.

Answer- Because when I open a fanfic. I get really annoyed when the first chapter takes an hour to read! I wanna find the juicy stuff..so I do short chapters...but i will do longer ones, but now tonight because I am too tired! Enjoy. I could not figure out if Lorelai and Max were living together so...I made it up. They aren't. YAY

He was watching _The Simple Life _when he heard a knock at the door. He ignored the knock. '_Damn People' he thought _as he continued to watch his show. _'Lorelai?' he thought as he heard the clopping of high heels going down the hall._ He raced to the door and opened it to see Lorelai waiting for the elavator.

"Lorelai!" He called startling her.

"Oh hi. I figured you were asleep or something so I was going to just head home."

"No I was watching tv." he replied.

"Ah. Anything good on?" she said, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing that kept my mind off of you." he said flirtatiously.

_'Oh come on' she thought. 'Excuse me while I barf.'_

"Mmm." she smiled. "So uh. I thought maybe we should talk about what happened tonight. We left things in kind of a weird place."

"Yes we did. Do you want to come in?" he asked hopefully.

She was about to step inside when she said, "Not, tonight. This shouldn't take very long."

"This?" he responded "You have an agenda?"

"Well, I thought that you should know the truth about what really happened tonight. It did not go down the way that Luke said." she said.

"What do you mean the truth?" he asked, then he realized, "He didn't kiss you did he? You kissed him..."

Tears started to form once more. '_God, why am I such a tear shedder tonight?' she thought _annoyed at herself for being so breakable.

"Yeah. I did kiss him." she said.

"Why?" he finally said. "Why did you do that, especially at our engagement party."

The tears started cominge even faster now. "I don't know. Max, I am so sorry. I know it is really bad timeing but I "

Upset by her selfishness he interupted and said, " Well it's not all about you! I was going to be a part of this marriage too. My whole life has just changed because your timeing was bad!"

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. I dont think I can marry you. Not if their is someone else that I care enough about to kiss during our engagement party. Luke has been my best friend for so long, but maybe he is more than that now. I don't know. But I do know that I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did." he replied coldly.

"Yeah. I should get going. I'm so sorry, Max." she said.

"Me too." he replied closing the door as she was starting to leave.

She was waiting for the elavator when he came outside and said, "Lorelai..the ring please."

That hurt her the most. "Oh right." she said slipping the rock off of her finger. "Bye, Max."

TBC R+R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

please review ppl!

It was late...very late. Lorelai looked at her watch and was stunned, 5:20. _'God, I have been sitting in the gazebo for like six hours. This is pathetic, girl.' she thought. _She considered going home, but Rory would just have a billion questions. _'Well, Doseys won't be open for another three hours. God i could really use a mallamar.' she thought pathetically. _

Then out of nowhere, Kirk walked by.

"Hello, Lorelai. What brings you out to this side of Stars Hollow?" Kird questioned.

"Oh, I just didn't feel like going home. Wait..what are you doing up so early?"

" Well, I was trying to observe the stars for a resima I am filling out for the Galectic Galaxy Warehouse off of Apple Blossom. Too bad it is cloudy. I guess I will just go home and wait for Arthur to come on. Farewell." Kirk said as he pranced towards his mother's house.

"Farewell." _'Wow, I feel really dumb saying that." she thought. _

Lorelai sad there for another ten minutes thinking about the events of the past day. _'Do i like Luke? He is my best friend, but why did I kiss him? Oh God, Lorelai, your such an ass.' she thought to herself ashamed._

"Lorelai?" she heard somebody say from across the street.

Her eyes widened as she heard the deep voice calling her name. She turned around to Luke standing in front of the diner in that aweful green jacket.

She got up from her seat in the gazebo and went over to the diner door.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Oh, well I always get an early start on Saturdays." he said.

"Uh huh..what about your early delivery?" she said questioningly.

"Oh, he uh cancelled. Damn meat suppliers. But i got up because I had some..cheese to organize." he said frantically.

"Right, the truth now?" she said.

"I saw you sitting there through my window." he admitted.

"That's better. So..why did you come out?" she asked.

"Well, you were sitting there and i know that you can't drag yourself out of bed on Saturdays, hell, Im not even serving breakfast by the time you are up." he laughed.

"Well, I never really went to bed last night. I had an...interesting evening." she said holding up her nakid ring finger.

"Oh God, Lorelai. What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing that I didn't deserve! Trust me." she replied.

"So..do you wanna come in?" he asked.

She smiled. _'Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay!' she thought. _"Sure." she said and she walked into the diner and sat down at a school.

Luke had a puzzled look on his face. " Oh, you meant upstairs?" she asked.

"Oh well, it's ok if you want to stay there." he said dissapointed.

"No,no. It's fine. Let's go." '_Even better!' she thought _as she dissapeared behind that checkered curtain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SORRY FOR ALL OF THE SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS. I DONT LIKE TO CHECK MY WORK! SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I DONT KNOW IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE OR NOT.

As Luke and Lorelai reached his apartment Luke asked, "So, do you want some coffee?"

Surprisingly enough, she replied, "No, I'm fine."

Stunned Luke said, "Okay, sit down. What happened?"

she gave in and said, "I broke it off with Max."

Delighted, but trying to hide it, he asked, "Why?"

"Umm.." _'To tell or not to tell.' she thought..'He is probably just trying to be a good friend, seeing some woman sitting alone in the middle of town at 5:30 in the morning...NOT TO TELL.' _"I thought that maybe we were taking things a little too fast. I mean, we hadn't been dating that long, and with everything that has happened I just thought that it would be better to just be friends." _'Oh damn, was that too obvious?' she thought. 'Oh God!' _

"Everything?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Laughing, she said, "Yeah, there is something wrong. I haven't seen my daughter in a day, I've been out feeling sorry for myself trying to figure out how I feel about you and frankly I don't know...I just don't know. I don't know why I kissed you, I don't know why I realized it during my Engagement Party." she started to cry again. _'Damn it. You are such a baby, can't you say anything without shedding a tear. Damn it Damn it Damn it.' _"You have always been so good to me and Rory..with the exception of your cell phone rule. I don't know. Would it be that bad if i did have feelings for you?"

Luke sat down." I don't know." and at that very moment Luke decided that despite how much he wanted her..he had to do what was right. "You know..you just came out of an ugly relationship. Why dont you head home and get some sleep. Your probably not thinking clearly. So, head home and I will see you later. We can talk about it then, if you still want to. But go home and get some rest."

"Right..okay." but that wasn't enought. "I don't understand why you are doing this. You may think you can hide your feelings, but I am a woman, I was born to read minds. And I know that you dont only wanna serve me coffee. You may think you have this huge, big, secret, but your only kidding yourself. Why don't you just come out and tell me how you feel?Everyone knows how you feel, whether you want to admit that your in love with my or not. Am I right? Am I? _'Whoa, did you just say that?' she thought._

He just looked at her and said..."No, no you're not."

They stared at each other for the longest few seconds of either of their lives..then she walked out the door. _'Why do I love that woman so much?' Luke thought. _


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY SORRY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POSTING! I AM GOING TO MONTICELLO WITH MY SCHOOL ON THURSDAY AND FRIDAY! WILL POST AGAIN ON FRIDAY IF I HAVE TIME!

Chapter 7

Lorelai was depressed. Very depressed. Very, Very Depressed. She had lost way too much in one night.

When she got home, she unlocked the door quietly so she would not wake up Rory. When she walked in the door she heard a

"MOM?" coming from the kitchen.

"Rory? What the hell are you doing up already?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you did not come home and I was worried and both you and Max's cell phones were off." Rory said.

Lorelai cringed at the thought of Max Medina. _'Uhhhg that...man!' _"Oh, well it was a fun night, you know, the party..." she stopped when she saw Dean sleeping on Rory's bed. "What the hell is he doing here? Rory, Oh my God, please tell me that you didn't."

"No, Mom, it's okay. He said he would stay with me because I didn't know where you were, and he fell asleep. We were hanging out in my room and he just passed out. Nothing to worry about." Rory said.

"Oh." she took a breathe, "Good. Well I'm tired, so I think I will get some rest."

"Wait, mom. Why are you home so late?" Rory asked.

Lorelai froze. '_Damn, I thought she would fall for the party thing.' _Then she realized, that Rory never lied to her. She tells her everything. _'Crap, I gotta tell her.' _

"Ok. Max and I broke up tonight." Lorelai confessed.

Rory's smile faded as she reached for her coffee. "Why?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "I kissed Luke." Lorelai braced herself for Rory's reaction who, to Lorelai's surprise, did not react badly.

"Oh." Rory said.

Lorelai was confused. "Thats all you have to say. Maybe you didn't hear me. I KISSED LUKE!"

"I heard you," Rory said, "I knew it would have to happen eventually. You are perfect for each other."

"Haha. No we aren't. We are best friend but, I don't even think that he was interested in me? I just didn't get that vibe." Lorelai said.

"Mom..Luke has been in love with you ever since he met you. He's always flirting with you!" Rory chuckled.

"No he's not!" Lorelai said smiling. _'Luke loves me!' she thought. _

"So..how did Max find out that you kissed Luke?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai moved around uncomfortably, "He say us."

"Oh, God. Was he mad?" Rory said.

"Hmmm...YEAH! He was furious. I went back to his apartment after I left the party and broke it off. He asked for the ring back!" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed, "Oh my God, he is such a...loser."

"Yeah, well. I don't know. I don't even think that he's into me, I asked him."

_'OH Jesus.' Rory thought. "_What do you mean you asked him?" Rory asked.

"Actually..I kinda accused him of being in love with me." Lorelai all of a sudden remembered what had happened and was sad again.

"And..? What did he say?" Rory quickly asked.

"He said 'no'." Lorelai said in her depressed state once again.

"Well, he was probably just lying. Everybody knows he's into you." Rory said, confidently.

"He said we could talk about it after we got some rest. But I want to know now!" Lorelai whined.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go." Rory said

"I dont think..." Lorelai said before she was interupted."GO!" Rory said.

"Okay Okay. I'll go." Lorelai said heading to the door.

"Good Luck!" Rory said to a running lOrelai.

Lorelai reached the diner out of breathe. She looked in the window to the closed diner and grabbed the secret key. _'He really needs to find a new place for this dumb thing.' she thought. _She opened the door to Luke with his head in his hands.

"Luke?" She said.

TBC R+R if you want MORE


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke looked up from his hand pillow.

"Lorelai?" he was a little surprised. But he kind of was expecting her.

"Hi." _'Wow this is aukward.'_

"Hey. Did you get some sleep?" Luke asked.

"Nope. I wasn't tired." she lied. She was very tired."My mind was occupied." she added flirtatiously.

Luke blushed and moved around uncomfortably. "Ohh. Why?"

Lorelai started walking around the counter towards him. But he backed away. A little confused by this, Lorelai said, "Because I want my hott diner guy. But he seems to be uninterested because he is backing away and..watch out for that chair!"

Luke stopped just as he would have tripped and Lorelai took this chance to catch up to him and she grabbed his shirt and said "Gotcha."

"yeah."he said surrendering.

"You said we could talk about it later. It's later and i'm ready." she said.

"Kay. Uhh do you want to go upstairs and talk?"

"Nope I want you to answer a question." she said.

"Ok."

"Do you love me?" she askes secretly holding her breath.

"Yes." luke admitted. _'Nice job, jackass.'_

Lorelai smiled and in an instant grabbed Luke and kissed him. Their tongues danced as Luke pulled steared Lorelai upstairs with her tiny waste.

"I love you too." Lorelai said. This just made the kiss more passionate.

TBC. R+R i might end the story. so...please review. Now, i know what you are thinking, that it is really dumb the whole i love you thing, but i think that if LUke and Lorelai are engaged in the real show, they should be saying i love you! So...It's not up to the WB anymore. Its Up to MEEEEE! 3


	9. Authors Note

I am sorry that I have not been able to update! School is very hard. I know thats not excuse for not putting up an authors note sooner. Please email me suggestions of where you would like the see the story going! Thanks

33

Allie


	10. Chapter 10

HEHEHE YAY I AM UPDATING

NOTE I never liked dean so he's history and rory is with jess. ...

Instant Message

Rory123 - yeah, she is on her way to talk to him right now. actually, she probably should be there by now...

Mariano7 - i wouldnt know, im at the library

Rory123 - the library? this is a first

Mariano7 - i had a dumb ass paper to research. if i blow this one off then i will fail the class. why dont you meet me here?

Rory123 - i can't i have to wait for mom to come home. i want to know what happened between her a luke:)

Mariano7 - well how long ago did she leave?

Rory123 - oh god. an hour ago. what is she doing? wait...dont answer that. do you think that things worked out between those two?

Mariano7 - lukes in luv with ur mom, im sure they have been at it for a while now.

Rory123 - Oh...God. Eww jess.

Mariano7 - infact she probably isnt coming home...now will you meet me here? please :(

Rory looked at the clock. Her mom had been gone a while and she probably won't be coming home tonight.

Rory123 - Fine.

Mariano7- Cool. Cya here.

Rory123 - See ya.

When Rory arrived at the library jess was waiting.

"Hey!" rory said.

"Hey." jess said just before giving her a long, hard kiss.

"Hi." rory said once again.

"Hi.." jess said loving her quirky sence of humor.

"So why did you want me to come? Do you just wanna hang out?" rory asked

"I guess so.." Jess said putting an arm around her waist guiding her to a bench.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Rory looked a little surprised but the feeling soon passed.

"You've never done that before!" Rory said.

"Yeah well your special." Jess replied.

"Oh that! Well yes I am!" rory said playfully will running a hang through his hair.

"Yeah." Jess said quietly.

"Are you okay? You are kinda quiet." rory asked.

"I love you."

Rory was shocked...

"you do?"


	11. Authors Note 2

I am sorry to put up another authors note but...I AM STUCK. i do not know what to write about next. the story is kinda over because they are together. but if you tell me what you want to hear happen. i will try. thank ya

3

Allie


	12. Chapter 11

after the long awaited return...

CHAPTER 11

Lorelai was walking home from the diner when she spotted Rory walking home from where it looked to be the Library. Rory saw her mother at the same time. They both ran to each other and said at the same time, " He loves me!"

"He confessed that he loved you?" Rory said extactic.

"Yeah. Wait...Jess said he loved you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah! It came out of no where!" Rory said.

"Aww. That's great hon."

Jess had slipped into the diner when the two girls had been squealing away telling each other the details of their evenings.

Luke was wiping the counters down when he came in. '_Why the hell is he grinning like that?' _Jess thought to himself. Jess became even more confused when Luke cut him a huge piece of apple pie and said, "Here, you must be hungry."

Jess looked confused. "Why the hell are you acting like this?"

It was Lukes turn to look confused. " Like what?"

"Nice."

"Oh come on. I've given you desserts before." Luke said, knowing that Jess knew something was up.

"Right. Okay, spill. Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Jess asked.

Knowing that Jess would not stop until the truth came out he admitted defeat and replied, "Uh.. Lorelai and I are...kinda dating." Luke waited for jess to double over laughing or to say some smart ass remark.

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Not like its a huge secret the way you feel about her. The whole town knows Uncle Luke." Jess said.

"Jesus, stop with the uncle luke crap." _'God, that's annoying' _Luke thought.

"Whatever you say boss." Jess said.

"Smart ass. So do u think that we should tell the town, I mean if they already knew how i felt then they probably wouldn't be too surprised right?"

"I don't know. They will probably find out eventually if you know what i mean." Jess said chuckling. "Going to bed now. Don't talk to me. " He said then dissapeared behind the curtain.

Luke continued wiping down the counters, continuing to grin like an absolute idot.


	13. Authors Note 3

Readers,

I really cannot stress how crucial reviews. I have gotten hardly any reviews. Does this mean you dont like it? Does it mean that you want more. Does this mean you have suggestions? What is it? Please, take two seconds to tell me what you thought of it. If i dont get reviews, i dont continue to write...i know this is completely off topic and i appoligize, but SMALLVILLE was AWESOME tonight. Okay, back to writing, anyway...please review!

3 A


	14. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing.

"Roryyyyyyy. Get up. Come one. Food Food Food, the malnourished can't wait forever, my friend." Lorelai said pouncing on her sleeping daugher.

Rory cursed herself for not letting mom order chinese takeout at 11:00 the previous night. Rory sat up sleepily. "Mom, your not malnourished. Just go to Lukes. You don't need me to go with you." Rory finished and fell back down onto her bed.

"But i WANT you to come with me! Please." Lorelai finished. Rory noticed a hint of serious in her voice and sat up again.

"Mom...are you afraid of going to Lukes by yourself?"

"Yes! It will be really awkward."

"Why?" Rory asked still upset about being wokenl

"Well..." Lorelai started and Rory immediatly picked up the hint of sarcasm that probably never left.

"Stop. I'm up. I'll go. I'll be ready in ten minutes." Rory said.

At Lukes

Rory is sitting at a table and Lorelai walks up to the counter.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you come in." Luke said, cheering up a bit.

"Oh yeah..." they stared at each other for quite a while before Jess walked by and said, "Talk much?" They snapped out of their staring daze and Lorelai said, "Uh, two coffee's please."

"Comin' right up." Luke said as Lorelai walked back to her table with Rory.

"What was that?" Rory said slightly laughing.

"God, Rory. It's totally awkward. Yesterday morning Luke was my best friend and now he's my boyfr... not my best friend."

"You and Luke need to talk about where you want your relationship to go. Do you want to forget it happened or do you want a more serious relationship? Go talk to him."

"Fine..." Lorelai walked up to the counter. "Luke, can I talk to you upstairs for a sec?"

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked upstairs and right when the door closed to Luke's apartment he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Lorelai kissed him back briefly and then pulled away, "No no. That's not why I came up here. I think that we should talk about our new situation. What do you think we should do?"

Luke, dissapointed that Lorelai was having some doubts responded, "Well, I think that maybe we should start by just casually dating. We have been close friends for years and now all of this so...We should date before becoming too serious."

"Yeah, I think thats a good idea." Lorelai and Luke were staring at each other again. "Okay, Luke. This is really awkward."

"Ya got that right." Luke said.

"I think that this is going to be awkward at the beginning. Oooh! I have an idea. How about we double date with Rory and Jess! That would be fun and not as awkward."

"Yeah, sure" Luke was dissapointed, he didn't want spend an evening with Jess. _Jesus Christ, he thought. _

"Okay, so tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"See you at seven." he said.


End file.
